digimonfandomcom-20200222-history
To Fight or Not to Fight
(En:) |written by=(En:) Terri Lei O'Malley |directed by= |animation studio= |airdate=(Ja:) April 15, 2001 (En:) September 8, 2001 |continuity= }} Rika and Renamon are determined to fight and defeat Guilmon, much to the horror of Takato. Another Tamer, Henry, steps in to stop the fighting, but he and Terriermon are put into the line of fire themselves. Synopsis has just kicked into a nearby fence. Takato tries to get Rika to call off Renamon, but she is only interested in fighting. Renamon attacks Guilmon with Diamond Storm, but he is unfazed. Guilmon's eyes become fierce as he attacks back with Pyro Sphere. Meanwhile, Rika tries to get data on Guilmon with her D-Power, but it doesn't recognize him. Guilmon and Renamon are evenly matched in their fight, so Rika slashes an Armor card through her D-Power, and Renamon gains an iron glove with a gun. Guilmon's eyes change back to normal once he finally listens to Takato and leaves the battle, which causes Renamon to miss. Rika tells Renamon to fire, but Guilmon goes over to Takato, which puts him (unknowingly) in the line of fire. Renamon hesitates, but Rika tells her to attack. Henry Wong appears with and tells the others to stop fighting. Rika and Renamon take off. Takato, Guilmon, Henry and Terriermon find a place for Guilmon to stay, then Henry and Terriermon leave. As Takato enters his family's bakery, Jeri exits and tells him she didn't tell his parents about his ditching school. At Henry's apartment, Henry's little sister Suzie comes into his room to tell him dinner is ready. She plays with Terriermon a bit then leaves. Henry reminds Terriermon that if he ever Digivolves, even Suzie wouldn't believe he is a stuffed animal. Takato arrives at Guilmon's shelter in the park to find that his partner has dug a deep hole inside to make it bigger. Guilmon falls asleep on Takato. The next morning Takato arrives at the playground to find Kazu beating Kenta in the Digimon Card Game again. At school they start discussing the next Digimon Card tournament. Kenta brings up the Digimon Queen, and Takato asks about her, thinking she is the girl he met earlier. As Takato walks back towards the park, he sees a bunch of unmarked black vans leaving. He panics thinking it was a government operation, after Guilmon. He rushes to Guilmon's shelter, but Guilmon isn't there. He runs out looking for Guilmon and tracks him down with his D-Power. Guilmon wants to go out, so Takato takes him around town, and tells people that he's really a kid in a costume. Suddenly Guilmon runs off to a parking garage. Rika appears there as well. Rika and Renamon want to fight Guilmon again. Guilmon attacks, regardless of Takato's orders. Henry and Terriermon show up again, but this time Rika and Renamon won't stop. Terriermon accidentally runs in front of Renamon's attack, and winds up Digivolving to . Gargomon has no control, and starts shooting everything. Eventually he aims at Rika, but Guilmon knocks him away. Featured characters ' (1) *' ' (4) *' ' (6) * (11) |c5= *''Tyrannomon'' (14) *'' '' (14) *' ' (22) |c6= *''SkullMeramon'' (16) }} Digimon Analyser Digivolutions (Numbers indicate order of occurrence.) Quotes Other notes ." |MISCELLANEOUS TRIVIA= }} de:Renamon vs Guilmon